The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in exercise of the body, mainly for purposes of muscle growth.
The interest in and the need to perform body exercises are widely known, so as to achieve well-being, both physically and psychologically, and are increasing all the time, particularly as exercise from normal work activity decreases, increasing the need for spare-time activity to provide body exercises, muscle stress or simply physical exercise of different kinds. There has also been an increase in use of special muscle exercise with the aid of different types of tools, which are always of such a complicated and space-demanding design that they are seldom to be found in places other than pure training institutes, which to a high degree are used by muscle or body builders. The majority of the known exercise tools are based on working with relatively big loads which are extremely difficult to move and carry on travels and when moving. In order to reach a desired result, it is a main desire that physical exercises or body exercises be carried out with a relatively high degree of regularity, and this can be difficult in cases where people do not desire to be confined to the room in which the desired exercise tools are available. There is a great need for a simple and easy-to-use exercise tool which to a large extent may be a substitute for the exercise tools available in special rooms such as a gym.